Another Dimension (1)
by Mavlemho
Summary: This is a crossover of KIM POSSIBLE, TOTALLY SPIES, AMERICAN DRAGON,TEEN TITANS and a little mix of my characters. Please do feel free to comment and review, any room for improvements for me is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction and** the characters/cartoons I listed does not belong to me**. I will also be using the locations from the cartoon listed below **which does not belong to me**.

**Kim Possible, Teentitans, Totally Spies, American Dragon**

Well basically I have always wanted to make a fanfiction of my own containing the above cartoon characters but I am never good in grammars and vocabulary. I hope you enjoy this story** with a mix of my own characters** and** the above cartoon characters that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

American Dragon

It is a wonderful evening, where the sky is bask in golden syrup and the cloud is floating in the sky, so relaxing. Not far away, we can see a familiar trio shadows; Jake Long, Arthur Spudinski and Trixie Carter. They have been friends for so long and manage to get into a good university together. Jake's life have never really changed, there are stills bad guys for him to kick ass and school works waiting for him to scribble on. Sometimes he looks up to the sky, wondering if his life can be a little more interesting if some strong opponent came across his way.

"Yea Jakey, maybe it would be more interesting." Spud agrees with Jake.

"Huh? Did I say anything?" Jake looks surprise.

"Aw come on guys! Seriously?" Trixie doesn't seem so please about this idea.

"I'm only thinking about it, didn't know I said that out loud…"

"We better treasure the peace while we have it alright?"

"Geez Trix, isn't it kind of boring?"

"Spud, trouble ain't a good thing, just listen to me."

* * *

Teentitans

"Beast Boy! Did you touch that red button that I SPECIFICALLY told you not to touch?!" Cyborg is furious as he came looking for beast boy with only one of his arm.

"Oh, you mean that red button huh..?" Beast Boy attempts to look innocent.

Then, Cyborg growls at Beast Boy and looking at such a 'peaceful' scene, Starfire decided to step in.

"Friends, please do not fight! It's such a beautiful day! Let's go out for a picnic or two?"

"They'll be fine." Raven fly past the scene.

"Raven! My good sister, would you like to try my new recipe? It's called the JellyEyes!" and there goes Starfire, showing Raven her new dish.

Raven, looking disgusted, says "Erm…no thanks Starfire…" and flies away.

"It have been awfully quiet isn't it?" there goes Robin with his coffee mug.

"Man, isn't this the life! No trouble and we can just relax all day long." Beast boy puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"A sudden silence like this can be deadly." Robin scoot next to Beast Boy.

Robin may be right, maybe something is about to happen?

* * *

Totally Spies

It is a hot afternoon where the temperature is high enough to melt streets lamp. Three beautiful lady are hanging out at their own private pool, wearing their brand new bikini.

"Isn't this a great afternoon? We get to take a dip in our pool while drinking this thirst quenching lemonade!" Alex takes a sip out of the lemonade.

"We never really get to do this in the past didn't we?" Sam reminisce while sitting on a float.

"Oh, but those are the times where we kick ass!" says Clover while swimming towards Sam.

"Ever since Jerry retires…" the edge of Alex's eyes starts to swell.

When Clover and Sam realise Alex is about to cry, they immediately comfort her.

"Don't be sad Alex! But at least we get more bonding time isn't it?" Sam puts her arm around Alex.

"Yea Alex! Finally, no one to disrupt whatever we are doing!" Clover tries to cheer her up, but ended up tearing up herself.

"Clover…Alex…" Sam herself can't take the emotion anymore too.

They have always wondered how their life would have been if being a spy is still their job.

* * *

Kim Possible

There go the two lovebirds, sitting in a scooter, as they drive past the beautiful scene, with Kim's beautiful orange hair lingering in the air, overcoming the wind. Such a romantic and beautiful scene in the morning…

"Ron! Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"I'm sorry! But this is the fastest it can go!"

Maybe it's not so romantic…

It seems like the lovebirds are going to be late for school, even though Ron is in a different university with Kim, he still send her to school.

"Yesterday was pretty easy."

"Easy? Are you kidding me, Kim?"

"Well, maybe not to you, since you were hanging on your underwear all that time." Kim chuckles.

"Hey, at least Drakken and Shego won't be out for some time." Ron's face turns red.

The since those two villains have been sent to the jail, things have gone rather smooth for them, or is it?

* * *

?

Standing on the highest skyscraper in Hatbunor, there's a man in a hood. Getting the bird eye view of the city, he spots the man he is looking for. He jumps off the building and embraces the wind like a mighty eagle. With his speed, he is about to hit land anytime. When it reaches what seems to be about a few feet near the ground, a dark colored wing spread at his back. Like a sweep of wind, he flies up high. Pursuing his target like a lion spot his prey, he grabs the man's shoulder and lifts him up high.

"Long time no see Arzlon." the man with the wing smirk.

"Whoa, VyzCorlno! Hey, put me down!" Arzlon exclaims.

After putting Arzlon down on a building, his wing retreats back. Arzlon gives VyzCorlno, aka Vyz a pat in the back.

"Good, you got my message!" Arzlon smiles.

"What is that all about." Vyz leans against the edge of the building.

"Well, you know the Mihog? They are planning something big."

"Mihog? What business does it have with me."

"Hey, they are going into the other dimension!"

"Another dimension?"

"Yes! They are joining force to whoever interested in the same goal as them."

"And who are those people."

"Hey, if I have any idea, I won't be asking for your help!"

"Well I don't run this kind of errand for people."

"I knew you would say that, but after you hear the price the upper head are paying, you would be interested!"

"Price huh…"

"Hehe, well come on! It's like old time!"

Vyz smiles wide for he knows a big reward is waiting for him.

* * *

Well this ends chapter 1, please look forward for the next chapter and of course any critics about what I'm lacking of and any room for improvements is welcome.

~Mavlemho~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is my** second chapter of Another Dimension**. Before I start, I would like to thank** jakefan** for the** review, favourite and follow** on my **first chapter**! And also a **close friend of mine** to **read my story**, she doesn't have an account in FanFiction. This is the second chapter of Another Dimension, please enjoy!

* * *

American Dragon

When they reach the shop, they throw their bags on the floor and dump themselves on the couch.

"Hey, you guys are back from school!" here comes Foo Dog, with a bucket of Buffalo wings.

"Do you have more of where that came from?" Spud and Trixie immediately sits up.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is the last one!"

"Yo Foo, anything interesting happen?" Jake put his legs up on the table and kicks back.

"Oh boy, you have changed a lot after the fight with Dark Dragon! Looking forward to training and protecting the magical creatures and the neighbourhood." Foo sits next to Jake.

"Well, after that, I wanted to…face an even more formidable opponent. I'm ready to put myself to another level!" Jake stood up and looks up to the ceiling.

Right at this moment, something crashes into the shop.

"WHOA!"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"We crash into something Vyz!" Arzlon stands up after falling into piles of rubbles.

"You are bad at Dimension Spell." Vyz is skilful enough to avoid crashing into things.

"Hey! Who are you!" Foo yells.

"We apologise for crashing into your place." Vyz is very calm even after that mess; it is as though he knew that it was going to happen.

"Guys, stand back, be prepared for any situation!" then everyone stands back.

"DRAGON UP!" flames engulf Jake's body and he transformed into a bright red and handsome dragon.

"Whoa...a dragon!" Arzlon look amaze.

"But we mean no…" before Arzlon finish his sentence, Vyz stops him.

"Getting a little heat up, aren't we?" and there goes his smirk.

"This is going to be your bad day, 'cause today I'm in the mood to kick some ass!" as Jake lunge towards Vyz, Arzlon immediately push himself away from the situation. While Vyz look very relax and kept smirking at Jake. It is as though he is toying with Jake. As quick as a wink of an eye, Vyz move swiftly to the left, a beautiful and successful dodge. After so many trainings, Jake knows when to detour instead of crashing straight into the ground. As he detours, he is not fast enough to react to Vyz's punch. Like the strength of a thousand bulls and a strike like a horse kick, it completely knocks Jake out.

"Jake!" as Trixie and Spud run to Jake, Foo takes control of the situation.

"Who are you people! Why are you attacking us!"

"I'm sorry, looks like I got carried away." Vyz apologise politely.

"Man, let's get out of here!" and Arzlon summon a dimension portal.

"The least I can do is to fix your place. Hope we can see each other again." there goes Vyz's smirk again. He snaps his finger and the rubbles and glass begin to return back to its original position. Even though Foo is still shock by the unwelcomed guests, he run over to Jake to check if he's alright.

"He's head…is bleeding! Foo! Call the ambulance, hurry!"

* * *

Teentitans

"So what movie are we watching today!" being really excited, Starfire can't sit right.

"Alright people, get ready for Super Space Monkey 3D!" Cyborg jams the disc into the player and punch the play button. The starting of the show is a meteor dashing towards the screen…

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Make sure you know how to park properly." Vyz glares at Arzlon.

"Of course! Wouldn't wanna cause trouble!" Arzlon sweats starts to pop out.

* * *

Teentitans

"Alright, this is the part where the meteor falls on the ground!" Cyborg starts to squeeze his drinks.

"CRASH!" something crashes straight through their large screen.

"Whoa! That was some 3D effects!" exclaims Beast Boy.

"That ain't no effect! Something really crashes in!" there goes Cyborg, getting ready to shoot whatever that crashes in.

"Who's there!"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Not again…"

"Hey! I tried my best!"

"Hm…? Looks like there's another amusing one." A smile spread wide on Vyz's face.

"Oh, you are finding entertainment huh?"

"If not why do you think I let you do the spell."

"Because you don't know which dimension?"

"At least I know how to park right."

"Hey, you two..." before Cyborg finishes his words, Starfire cuts in.

"Let me help. Greetings, strangers. Did you come in peace?"

"Hahaha, well aren't you a politely one. Yes, it was my mistake for getting someone like him for transport…" Vyz glance at Arzlon.

"Well, who are you and what are you doing crashing into our place?" Robin asks.

"I'm trying to catch the scent of the Mihog." already making himself comfortable by taking a seat.

"Mihog? What is that?"

"Well, they are our nemesis and we are out to kill them." followed Arzlon to the seat next to Vyz.

"Kill?" Starfire look surprise.

"This is a complicated matters but your area seems clean."

"Alright Vyz, let's go!" Arzlon jumps up and summon a dimension.

However, it seems like Vyz have taken an interest on Raven.

"It's nice to see someone sharing a somewhat similar ability with us." then he leave with Arzlon with a broad smile.

"What…was that?" scratching his head, Beast Boy looks confused.

"Sharing a somewhat similar ability…" a worried look is drawn on Raven's face.

* * *

Totally Spies

During the evening, the day becomes more dull and boring. With Sam and Clover away to their respective class, Alex is switching the channel so fast, she could enter the Olympics. Feeling a little tired, she dozes off on the couch, with her legs up.

* * *

Vyx & Arzlon

"Maybe we can land somewhere near the water."

"What? You don't trust me Vyz?"

There goes a sharp glare to Arzlon.

"Alright, I get what you mean. We land near water. But why would you want to do that?"

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

Totally Spies

"Oh…I can't believe I fall asleep in this position."

Sitting up, she's glad no one see her in that position.

"It would be bad if we have a guest around seeing me like that, hahaha…"

"SPLASH!"

"What was that?!" Alex hides behind the couch.

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Aw man! I'm all wet now!" climbing out of the pool, Arzlon dries himself.

"You got that right" with a smirk, he steps out of the pool all dry.

"So you fooled me huh!"

"Anyway, this place…have you got the dimension right?"

"Yea? I mean, why makes you think so?"

"This place is…different from the last two we been to. It's more 'civilian'."

"Civilian?"

"Hey! Who are you two?!" again with the same expression as the last few, Alex steps out to the pool with a ladle.

"Is this another entertainment for you?"

"No Arzlon, set the dimension again, nothing much over here."

"That fast?"

"We can't hurt civilians like her."

"Oh, alrighty then."

"How did you get in here?"

"We get in here through a dimension portal, uncommon to you I believe."

"Dimension portal?"

"Yes, that means you are dreaming…"

Vyz walks towards Alex and gently lower her ladle. He looks into her eyes like a snake charmer, the colour of his irises changes into grey with a shade of green. Like a crystal that glimmers under the moonlight, Alex is lost in the eyes of Vyz.

"Go to sleep." again with his charming smile.

The muscles of Alex's relaxes and she slips down just in time for Vyz to catch her in his arm. He then carry her to the couch and lay her down like she's a newborn baby.

"Aye, you get all the good part!"

"I can't leave her here, can I."

"Anyway, the dimension is set, let's vamoose!"

* * *

Kim Possible

"Nice plan Drakken, once again your plan brings us into this 'wonderful' place." said Shego while filing her nails.

"It's Kim Possible; she has to get in my way every time! It's your job to take care of her you know!" said a blue guy; Drakken, with his arm close tight.

"If this continues, we will never get anywhere. I don't even understand why I work for you in the first place."

"Quit complaining!"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"You know, this time we are going to prison."

"Prison, so you decided to go the right place."

"Oh c'mon, I just haven't thought of that! I mean, if the Mihog is aiming at those villains, we oughta go to a place where those villains are!"

"Yea sure, but don't go on crashing into walls again."

* * *

Kim Possible

"Sigh…this is taking forever! Let's break out!" being impatient, Shego throw her nail file away, trying to pry open the bars on the small window in the cell.

"Well if you manage to, get me out too!" trying to squeeze his face out.

"Sigh…yeah yeah…"

"CRASH!"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"That's a big hole we made on that wall, think the villains might escape?"

Vyz gives Arzlon the 'That's your problem' look and smile. Shego just stood there dumbfounded, wondering who these two are. Arzlon walks around, exploring around.

"Ha, whoever you are I have to thank you for that hole!" and Shego just run past Vyz and escape right away.

"Hey! SHEGO! You forgot about me!" Drakken yells.

"I'll come back for you later!"

"Well, looks like we are going to be in trouble here."

"Then next dimension please Arzlon."

"You're done with this place?"

"The prison guards are coming."

"Yea…about that…this is the final destination…"

"Sigh…We'll split up to different dimension for a look out."

"Oh~Then I'm going to the one with cutey!"

"Which one?"

"Hahaha, we'll only know in the next chapter Vyz!"

And the two of them separated with smiles so broad that they are about to rip apart.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter two, be sure to check out the next chapter! Once again, reviews and room for improvements for me are welcome!

~Mavlemho~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is chapter three of Another Dimension, please enjoy!

* * *

Vyx & Arzlon

"So Vyz, where you gonna go?"

"To that dragon kid, I suppose you're heading towards the civilian?"

"Yea, cute girl and a much easier job!"

Thus, they separate and summons the dimension portal.

* * *

American Dragon

"Ow…what happen…?" Jake wakes up and rub his head.

"Jake! Are you okay?" worried looks are written all over his friends and family face.

"Yea, I only remembered being hit really hard…"

"You're very lucky boy, or you be in coma now!" said Foo as he jumps up to the bed.

"Who is that guy anyway?" said Trixie.

"Well, I'll will personally find him and have him apologise!" Jonathan Long, father of Jake clenches his fist, infuriated by someone hurting his son like that.

"Now dear, don't strain yourself…" Susan Long, mother of Jake, try to calm her husband down.

Sitting in the patient's room, they are all wondering who ever did this to Jake, trying to think of all sorts of possibility. They crack their heads and finally they came to a solution.

"Do you think he's one of the Dark Dragon's minions?" Spud looks worried.

"Dark Dragon? That's impossible! He has been trap in another dimension for thousand years!" Gramps haven't thought of that yet.

"Dark Dragon…" Jake frown at the thought of Dark Dragon.

Now, what is Vyz going to do? Is he going to convince them that he's not a bad guy? Or will he just eradicate whoever that stands in his way?

* * *

Vys & Arzlon

"This place seems like a nice target for Mihog. Magic can be seen almost everywhere." Vyz starts to explore the new place.

Scanning the whole city on ground level will slow down his process, looking around his surrounding, he spots a very tall skyscraper.

"Bingo." With a grin, he takes off for that skyscraper.

Getting a bird-eye-view of the whole city, nothing seems to amuse him. But of course, he is rather interested in Jake, the dragon.

"I hope he got friends to introduce to me. If not, I'm going to change dimension."

Flying down from that skyscraper, he is in search of that dragon. Swooping down like an eagle that has found its prey, he slices through the wind, twist his way through the blocks and finally reach the hospital.

"It was that bad huh."

Pulling his hood over his head, he enters the hospital like an ordinary visitor. Still following the scent, he avoids the nurses and doctors to prevent suspicions. His destination is just upfront but he pauses and hides in a corner.

"There's too many people inside…" he thought to himself.

Then, he sees a girl walking out of the room.

"She has a dragon scent…His little sister perhaps…"

* * *

American Dragon

"Hm…I wonder who is that person who manages to defeat my brother in one shot…" Haley, Jake's little sister, wonders.

As she is deep in thought, she accidently knocks into someone.

"Oh, I'm so…sorry…" Haley is charmed by this stranger's features.

"Ah, it's okay, I wasn't looking either."

"Um…so, what brings you here?" Haley blurts out as she panics for something to say.

"Haha, well to visit my friend who hurts his ankle. Are you here for…?"

"Ahaha…I'm actually here because my brother got into an accident, silly him!" Haley smiles sheepishly.

"Really? What happen?"

"He got into a fight and his head got hit badly."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your brother, well then, I guess I'll see you around if we have the chance."

As he is about to walk away, Haley immediately grab his arm.

"Er, wait! C…can I have…your number…? I mean…so we can…hang out sometimes! Yea!" Haley stutters.

"Oh, well why don't you give me your number? I will call you out sometimes, alright?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Hm…getting a number is a little unnecessary though…My phone doesn't work here, it's a good thing she accept to give me hers."

As Vyz walks away with a strip of paper that has a number written on it, he wonders how he should take the next steps. He decides to visit Jake later on, for the rest of the day he wanted to spend it on exploring the lifestyles of this dimension.

Meanwhile, we get back to Arzlon.

* * *

Totally Spies

"Hey! You are back!" Alex greets Sam as she enters the door.

"Sam, you would not believe what I dream today! There was this guy who crashes into our pool and his eyes, his eyes are the most beautiful things in this whole world!"

"But, it is a dream, right?"

"I know it's a dream, but to be able to dream of such dream, it is rare! I mean, it felt like it was real!"

"Alright Alex, I understand." putting down her bag, she goes to the fridge for a cup of cold milk.

"RING!" goes the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Alex answers the door.

"Oh, I am the pool boy! I came here to clean your pool!" there stands a man in an overall, a bag and a filter.

"That's odd, pool boy don't come at this hour…"

"Oh, but I'm new here you see, so may I clean your pool now?"

"Okay, c'mon in."

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

Arzlon manage to enter the spies' penthouse as a pool boy even though he didn't have that much confidence in this disguise. As he is cleaning the pool, he is also taking a little peek at the girls.

"Man, I think I have fallen in love with both of them!" Arzlon look away and cringes his nose.

"So…what's my next plan…?"

Considering the fact that he is not good at taking the next steps, he decided to look for Vyz for 'consultation'.

"Aye…excuse me ladies, I have to go somewhere for a while, I'll be right back!" and in a swift, he runs out of the door.

* * *

American Dragon

As Jake sits up right and look out of the window, his mind stills ponder about that unknown man. To be able to knock him out in one hit, plus a relation with Dark Dragon? How can he be sitting down now when evil is running outside? Soon, the visitors in the room left.

"What…should I do? Is Rose alright? Out of so many villains, why is he a minion of Dark Dragon?" Jake talks to himself.

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"I don't usually work for people I don't know and the role of minion doesn't fit me."

"YOU!" Jake is startled by Vyz.

"Nice to see you again, didn't know it would be that serious." Vyz look at Jake's bandaged head.

"Dragon…" before Jake could finish his transformation, his body is frozen. Looking up, it is Vyz showing his palm.

"Now, we don't want other people to hear us, do we?" smiling like Cheshire cat, he walks closer to Jake.

"You didn't have a good impression of me back in your place, but of course, I believe you were looking for challenge. Your adrenaline rushes for its been a long time something big like this happen."

Jake look surprise, it is like Vyz can read him like a book.

"How'd you know…"

"Haha, your adrenaline gave you away of course. The others are just prediction. Judging your expression, I think I got it right."

While Jake struggles, he speaks "What do you want from me, are you a minion of Dark Dragon? Alliance? Are you after Rose?!"

"You are giving your weakness away like that? Rose is it? Your lover I must say?"

"Keep your hands off her or I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't think you are in any position to say that. That punch back then, I hold back. A LOT. To fall from just that you think you can stop me?"

"Wait till I transform. I'll kick that arrogant ass of yours!"

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to froze you with ice, do you? You breathe fire, the ice will definitely melt in no time. Since this is not ice, would you like to try melting it to see what it is made of?"

Unable to stand Vyz's mockery, Jake transform his head into the dragon form and breathe fire out. Like what Vyz have said, he is unable to melt the 'ice'.

"It is what I called the dark version of ice! But of course, I don't work for Dark Dragon and neither am I an alliance of his."

"So…why did you attack me?"

"I was looking for challenge, like you. And aren't you the one who attack me first?"

"Well…I guess I should apologise for that…"

As the surrounding become calmer, Vyz unfroze Jake. Jake sits upright and takes a good look at Vyz when he's looking out of the window.

"Hey…you still haven't told me how you crash into my Gramp's shop."

"My friend isn't so good at travelling in dimension. So we just crash into the shop. But I fixed everything, so I don't have to compensate anything, right?"

"Haha, yea…I guess we're cool. So why did you come here?"

"Looking for Mihog."

"Mihog…?"

"They are here to find people to cooperate with them. Since we are nemesis, we're out to eradicate them."

"So…what are they like?"

"Like you and me. Don't ask the details since I take this job mainly for the prize and to quench my boredom."

"Quench your boredom?"

"Yes, now please get up and step back."

"What…?"

"Like I said, get up and step back."

Confused by what Vyz said, Jake just does what he said. A few seconds later, something crashes into the room.

"Aw man! Not again!"

"Aye, Vyz! I'm looking for you all over the place! What you doing here?!"

"Visiting."

"Aye, it's that guy that attacks us…" and Arzlon steps back.

"Hey, I'm the one getting bandage here you know."

"Oh right, we haven't introduce ourselves, how rude of us. I am VyzCorlno Sagertus and this is Arzlon Futhile."

"I'm Jake, Jake Long."

"Since you are aware of the Mihog case, I'll be leaving it to you Jake."

"Don't worry! You can leave it to me!"

Vyz smiles, straighten his hand with his fist towards Jake.

"The way you do it here."

Jake smiles back and give him a fist bump.

"Yea, the way we do it here."

* * *

Okay this conclude chapter three of Another Dimension. It's a little long with the conversation, yea… Please look forward for chapter four!

~Mavlemho~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, this is the chapter four of Another Dimension. There's actually a poll going on about the characters VyzCorlno and Arzlon. Would really appreciate if you guys vote what you really feel, thanks!

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"What is it?"

"Aye Vyz, I am doing well with this disguise and stuff, but I just don't know the next step."

"Next step?"

"Yea, you know to get to know the ladies in that house."

"Ladies in that house?"

"Yes, let's cut the conversation short, we don't want the readers to get bored of us!"

* * *

Totally Spies

"Hey, that pool boy has been out for some time…" said Alex, looking out at the equipment left near the pool.

"RING!" the doorbell rings.

"I think that's him." Sam looks up while sitting on the couch.

"Aye! It's me! The pool boy! Sorry for the delay, I left my friend at a store and forgot to take him with me."

"Yea…forgot." Vyz glares at Arzlon for making him wear the overall.

Seeing the same guy as in her dream, Alex's heart almost jumps out of her chest.

"Can we go in now?" Arzlon asks.

"Y…yes…please…"

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

Going back to the pool, Vyz nudges Arzlon.

"Something is not right here."

"Is it because the ladies are not coming out to see us?"

"No," Vyz's grinning again, "there's a different in the scent."

"Oh…that grin on your face tells me you are enjoying this."

"It's Caludo, Arzlon."

"Caludo who?"

"I hope you can distract those ladies for a while, including the one coming in later."

"Uh…alright Vyz…"

Putting down the net, Vyz decides to head out for a while. Walking out the door, a light breeze of wind blows. The corner of his eyes spots a tall guy with a build body, walking with a blond haired lady; a beautiful lady with a body of a perfect curve. Vyz chuckles to himself as seems something is entertaining him.

* * *

Totally Spies

"So, you work out a lot?" smiles Clover, admiring the biceps next to her.

"Uh, yea. You know, running, lifting and stuff." Said the guy besides Clover, which is really tall and rather tanned.

"Richard is it? Thanks for sending me home, you said you would like to take a look at my PENTHOUSE is it? Well…"

Before Clover even get the chance to finish her sentence, a high pitched laughter that could pierce one ear drum interrupts her.

"Oh what is a handsome man like him hanging out with a LOSER like her?"

It is Clover's biggest nemesis, Mandy.

"What do you want!" with her fiery eyes, Clover walks towards Mandy.

"Nothing except I'm throwing a BIG party where only the POPULAR people are invited." Mandy keep looking over Clover's shoulder, staring at Richard.

Trying to use her charm on Richard, "Well he is my guest for today, right Richard?" trying to use her charm on Richard.

Richard frowns and walk away, gesturing Clover to leave.

Mandy looks really shock for she rarely has guys rejecting her offer like that. Giving Mandy a clown face, she quickly catch up to Richard.

As both gets closer to the penthouse, a man in an overall walks out and gesture to them.

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Hello, do you live in this penthouse, lady?"

"Yea, who are you?"

"Ah, I'm the pool boy, we have a new promotion and my friend is explaining it to your friends inside. They told me to get you."

"Oh, okay. Let's go in, Richard!"

"Uh…I think I have to go now."

"Huh? But you haven't come in yet."

"I think I'll you some other time, see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright…" looking disappointed but don't want to push it on Richard "See you tomorrow then…"

After Clover enters the house, Richard expression immediately changes into a frown. Like a man that just found out who is the person that his woman has been cheating with, he grabs Vyz shirt; almost ripping it.

Still smiling, Vyz puts his hands behind his back, looking as calm as ever.

"Richard is it? Is that black haired woman not strong enough for you to use?"

"What the hell are you doing here…" Caludo growls.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Stop messing with me, asshole!" he tugs Vyz closer to his face.

"Let's talk like civilised people, alright?"

"You are the last person I would wanna talk to!"

Vyz sends a powerful knee kick to the stomach of Caludo. Even with his rock hard abs, the impact stills strike his inner organs.

"OOF!"

"You know you are no match for me Caludo, why don't you show some respect?"

Caludo cringes his nose to bear with the pain and glares at Vyz like he is going to swallow him. Even though Caludo is aware of the difference in skills, his stubbornness gets in the way. Humiliated by Vyz, Caludo's eyes and ears are fiery red and his veins pops out of his neck, he charges at him.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Vyz swiftly turns his body 45 degrees, looking at the charging bull with his face slightly tilt, he grabs Caludo's arm like a bear that caught a fish swimming upstream. Then, with a strength of a thousand African elephants, he lifts Caludo up like butterfly net and slams him to the ground, almost similar to a professional wrestle determine to defeat his opponent. The ground cracks, with marking similar to a meteor that has just landed.

"Very entertaining Caludo, I would like to see what you are going to say to your leader."

Vyz then lifts Caludo with his foot, a high kick to throw him into the air and pumps his leg, giving Caludo a direct kick that send him flying across the street.

* * *

Totally Spies

"So what promotion are you talking about?" Sam tilts her head, unable to understand the explanation Arzlon just gave them.

"Uh…where is that friend of yours?" Alex looks around, trying to find the guy with the charming eyes.

"It better be good, you just have me lost that cutey earlier!" folding her arms and looking irritated, Clover complains.

"Eh…we have a one week free cleaning of pool for…just a fee of…20?"

"20?! Is this a fraud or something?" Sam sits up, with her eyes open big.

Clover tilt one of her eyebrows, squint her eyes and point at Arzlon.

"So…Arzlon is it? I think we are not interested in your offer, so please get out."

"B-but it's a very good offer say?"

"I think you had enough, please clean up the pool now or leave." said Sam, getting a little annoyed.

"What about I offer you something else?"

Veins start to pop out of Clover's forehead as she could no longer stand Arzlon.

"Get out of our house now!" and there goes Clover, pushing Arzlon out.

"Hey, wait! C-can I at least talk to that friend of yours?" follow by Alex, hoping she could get Arzlon's friend number.

"Oh, you mean Vyz? Give me your number miss, I'll pass it to him."  
"Alex! Are you seriously going to give this guy your number?" Clover crosses her arms.

"W-well, I think I'm interested in his friend." Alex knocks her index fingers and twists her ankle, her face is a red as a fresh tomato.

Following Clover that is busy pushing Arzlon out, they reach the front of their house. Standing out front is Vyz, looking out to the far edge of the street. He turns and looks at the ladies and Arzlon.

Right at this moment, Alex notices his charming eyes and features; a tall and built guy looking at her way. The slight breeze brush through his hair and the light from the setting sun bath his face in golden-shaded color. A cupid arrow strikes her heart and she fall into the river of love.

"Time to go Arzlon, they won't be here for a while."

"Aye, sure Vyz."

"W-wait!" Alex yells, running after them.

* * *

Vyz & Arzlon

"Hm…I've already got 2 numbers…"

"Aye! You lucky dog, Vyz! If only I'm that charming!"

"Here."

"You're giving me their numbers?"

"Didn't you want it?"

"Yea…Yea! Thank Vyz. So where do you want to go now?"

" How about the prison?"

"Alright! On the way, could you tell me more about Caludo?"

"Right, and maybe share a little more of ourselves to the readers."

"Right on!"

The dimension portal shows up like a dark colored lollipop, swirling and twirling, and the two men walks into it, leaving the current dimension.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time out to read! I have to admit, the strength comparison of an African elephant is a little weird, but I was about to put Dung Beetle. The action is rather short, but I will make it up later in the chapter. But I will see what you readers want most first; more action, romance or comedy. Remember to vote for the polls, leave a comment or two and maybe I will put up a forum.

~Mavlemho~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is my fifth chapter! I currently have two polls going on, it seems I can only put one up, but I will change the poll sometime later. Be sure to check it out on my profile! Also, have to thank **Matt** for the tenses reminder, after getting help from my group of friends, I have decided to change it to past tense. I also have to thank **RCRC36** for the enthusiasm for my Fanfiction! Made my day!

So basically this chapter explains the past of Vyz, Arzlon and Caludo. I know it took me a long time to update but I was quite busy with exams. I have also started on a** manga version of this fanfiction on Deviantart**, profile name **Jacklock**. Please feel free to check it out.

* * *

Vyz

In the world of Fumores, wars were going on all the time. The land of Blood; the place where Vyz was born fifty five thousand years ago.

Entering the childhood of Vyz, he was born as the second child of the Sagertus family. Times back then, people were categorized on wealth and rank. People who slept in money were the ones that benefit the most. While the others that were born working hard were step on all the time. Vyz was born to work hard and things were never fair in his way. At the age of ten, their family was driven to poverty. At that time, wars were everywhere. Blood was spreading on the ground like watering plants, rivers were never seen as blue, it was red; a horrifying shade of red. There were too many casualties, thus they started to take anyone in; including women and children. No one is willing to go to a battle where casualty's rate is above ninety per cent, even with the compensation of the death of the member to the family. However, the poor had no options for they had no money to raise the family, thus it was like they were lining up to visit Death.

There was a legend about dying twice under the eclipse would grant one to be immortal; of course to die twice is impossible, however there is a way to be revive. In war, the stronger ones were usually given the Blood of Wicked to revive once dead. However, the blood is very rare for it is from the crystal on the Gartuas's forehead. A Gartuas is a two headed dragon that has skin as thick as the blubbers found in whale, body as hard as diamond and teeth as fine as frog's hair but as sharp as needle.

When Vyz was ten, he was sent to war. Years and years of training had made Vyz accustomed to the warfare environment. Fifteen years later, on a bloody battlefield once again, Vyz and his comrades were not fighting for their land, but for their life. It was the night where the eclipse had been awakened.

"Vyz, watch out!"

The sky was darker than usual, the eclipse woke up, thunder clashed and the lightning flashed. When the lightning flashed, it was like ripping the curtains apart, letting the bright sun entered the dark room. Under the eclipse, the lightning flashed, showing a crimson lance stabbed through Vyz. The lance was slowly pulled back; Vyz stood frozen, fell on his knee and followed by his abdomen. His eyes were semi-closed, and then a female comrade of his fired her arrows. Rain of arrows came flying towards the adversary. It went halfway through the skull, a perfect bullseye that was a one-hit-kill.

She then ran to Vyz that was lying down with his temperature running low and shook him, saying: "Vyz…Vyz, this is no time to go to sleep! Wake up damn it!"

Her hands were trembling, her lip was quivering, cold sweat came down like a chain of beads, her eyes turned red and her heart beat extremely fast.

"I said wake up Vyz! Wake up!"

Tears came down like streams of river, her voice soften…

"Please…wake up…"

Arzlon

Born in a family where money was never a problem, Arzlon, being the youngest child was heavily doted. Loved by his parents and two older sisters, he never knew something tragic was going to hit him.

"Mr. Futhile, I assume you haven't told anyone about what happen, have you?" a well-dressed man pat Mr. Futhile's back.

Young Arzlon looked at that stranger that had been oddly friendly towards his father.

"Arzlon, why don't you go outside and play with your eldest sister…"

Arzlon was confused that time, but as a child, there was much for him to understand. Sitting on a swing in the park with his sister watching him, he saw a tall and young man approaching his sister. He took a seat and they started a conversation that was too far for Arzlon to hear. After a moment, he left while waving at Arzlon. Young and innocent Arzlon waved back and smiled.

A group of children came like ants that spotted an unattended desert. Time fly past fast when Arzlon was having fun, when he was going to head back, he realised his sister was not there on the bench anymore.

"Sis…?"

Almost tearing up, a shadow loomed at the back of Arzlon. Slowly turning back with tears streaming down, he saw the same man back from before. He squatted down to the height of Arzlon and put his hand on that little boy's head.

"Look at my eyes, boy."

Arzlon looked into his eyes and the irises changed into a color of grey with a shade of green.

"Let's not look back to the past, shall we?"

His voice was like a lullaby, slowly Arzlon was losing senses to the reality and fell into deep sleep…

Caludo

In one evening, in a dim place where it seemed so deserted. Light fell in through the cracks from the ceiling and it was so quiet that one could hear the scattering of ants. Vyz jumped through the ceiling and landed on the ground where puffs of sand rose. He looked at the surrounding, knowing that there were sign of life forms.

"Hello, I believe you are Caludo?" Vyz smiled.

"Who are you and what do you want." a tall built man walked out of the shadow while flexing his muscle.

"Well you are supposed to be in cage. So you can guess why I'm here now." Vyz locked his fingers together.

"You are that annoying dog from ViojLo huh..." Caludo frowned.

"You don't say. Exactly what do you mean by dog?" Vyz walked towards that stranger.

"Some outsider coming in to disrupt my home, we don't welcome you. Get the hell out of here or you'll regret you ever cross my way..."

"Oh, a little rude aren't you? And is that your friend?" Vyz gestured to a little girl behind the stranger.

"Min! Didn't I say go hide!?"

"Brother, I don't want you to get hurt! You promised you would come and play with me!" the big and innocent eyes were staring at that stranger, who was shocked to see her.

"She's right. So why don't you just come with me, no struggling and all." Vyz took a few steps toward.

"I'm not going to get hurt!" Caludo thundered at Vyz.

"Aw…I think you are old enough to figure the situation out on your own. Don't tell me you need a little girl to point it out to you?" Vyz mocked him with a grin.

Caludo couldn't stand being mocked, his veins started to pop out from his forehead, loud puffing of air from his nostril and he growled at Vyz. He charged like a ferocious bullet in a war and his bloodshot eyes were going to gobble Vyz up. Vyz just stood smiling, enchanting a spell that formed a few large and dark-colored pillars and it protruded out of the ground. Like a geyser, they rose high and slammed their edge towards each other, forming a giant pyramid cage.

"Raargh!" Caludo crashed into the cage.

"Brother!" Min came running to him.

Vyz stopped her and glared at her. It sent shivers down her spine and then she fell on her bottom, with tears that was similar to a rushing river that was going to break through a dam.

"You're no fun, Caludo. " Vyz showed Caludo his pity.

Caludo saw his own little sister terribly frightened, he blamed himself for being so weak. He couldn't even protect a little girl that showed so much concern for him that she would risk her life and ran all the way to this place. Anger coursed through his veins, his rage was seeping out of him, the atmosphere changed, the bars of the cage broke and crumbled down like snowfall when Caludo's shadow was getting bigger in size and finally he let out a roar.

"No one told me about a beast…" Vyz started to back away.

Caludo glared at Vyz and sent a sweep so strong the whole universe could be sweep away. It blew Vyz away and slammed him into a wall like a baker slamming dough on the table.

"Sheesh…How embarrassing…" Vyz pushed himself off the wall and brushed the dust off his body.

"Not so proud now huh!" Caludo roared.

"Yea…but at least I'm not someone who sent such tremendous fear to a child." Vyz looked up to Caludo and smiled, with his arms behind his back, looking like a handsome gentleman.

Caludo looked confused and Vyz gestured him to look at the back. Caludo looked back and his heart just broke at the scene. Min had tears running down like a road map, she sat there staring at Caludo's beast form with his shadow that engulfed her. Her stares were filled with fears, the one Caludo would never expect his innocent little sister would make. It stabbed his heart so deep that he was slowly receding in size.

Vyz took this as an opportunity and started to enchant a spell very softly…

* * *

That ends with Chapter Five of Another Dimension! I hope this chapter is not too boring or something, please look forward for Chapter Six. And hate to keep repeating, please do check out the poll in my profile!

~Mavlemho~


End file.
